Craving
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Present to my favorite author Cheryl Dyson because she's awesome and makes me happy with her writing.... Harry have a craving and Draco have some kinks....


**A/N: _So, I was doing some cheesecake today and thought of you, and Harry and Draco.... and tadaaaa! Hope you like it!_**

**_Thank you so much to Maja_li for the beta work! Eres lo máximo!_**

**Craving**

Draco wanted to be home, in his bed, cuddling with Harry. Not here, not like this, with a foot massaging his groin and his stupid boyfriend smirking at him.

It had been a good day at first. He had woken up to morning sex, then breakfast, a shower, shower sex, a nap, midmorning sex and then, when they where about to cuddle until lunch, Harry had a craving.... for cheesecake. Typical. Faster than a Snitch he had pushed Draco out of bed and dragged both of them outside into the freezing wind of January. Well, at least Draco had a scarf, a beanie and gloves on. Harry, on the contrary, was wearing nothing but winter boots, jeans, and the damn hoodie and leather gloves Draco gave him for Christmas. That wasn't a proper way to dress, especially if under the hoodie was _nothing_, just Harry's skin.

They walked to the café two blocks away from their flat, which, according to Harry, had the best cheesecake of the world. Of course, Draco knew that for a fact because they traveled all the time just to assuage these silly cravings that Harry often had. He was worse than a pregnant woman! Draco's theory was that Harry's cravings always occurred when they had sex three times in a row. Nothing was certain, though; clearly he would have to keep investigating.

Finally, they arrived at the café and sat down in the nearest booth. Johanna, their favorite waitress, almost ran to greet them.

"Hello, Draco, Harry," she said with a wide smile. "Another craving for cheesecake?"

"Well, you do sell the best there is," Harry said. Draco couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Can you bring us some cinnamon tea, please?" Draco said, taking off his scarf and winter coat.

"Cheesecake for me, with extra strawberry topping," said Harry, unzipping his hoodie as well.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco whispered once Johanna had left. Harry gave him a puzzled look. "You have nothing under there."

"Oh, relax! I'm not going to take it off, it's just that I'm hot."

"I know," whispered Draco, looking at Harry's bare chest. Great! Now Draco's mouth was watering.

"Mmm. Like what you see?" asked Harry with a smirk.

Suddenly, Draco felt a foot sliding up his leg, from his boot to his thigh.

"Harry," he warned and then gasped, unable to say anything else.

Draco glanced sideways. Johanna was coming back with their order -but it looked like Harry didn't care, because he continued the assault. The perverted bastard.

"Here you go, guys," Johanna said. Draco closed his eyes, trying to control his reaction to the foot massaging his half-hard erection.

"Drink your tea, it will keep you warm," Harry suggested, smirking behind his cup.

"I think you're already doing that." Draco glared at his boyfriend. Still, he took a sip of his tea, preparing himself for what was about to come.

Harry eating cheesecake was so erotic, especially while he was wearing the hoodie that, to be honest, turn Draco _on_. Add in the foot massage and, well, there wasn't too much Draco could do.

Harry dipped the tip of his gloved finger in the strawberry topping and licked it.

"Mmm. Draco, you should try this," he said scooping up more topping and this time sucking on his finger. Right, the gloves, how could Draco forget about the gloves? It was like Harry wanted to kill him or something. "Do you want to try some?" Harry offered his finger, dripping with topping, and pressed his foot firmly against Draco's erection.

"Just eat the damn cheesecake so I can take you home and fuck you properly" Draco hissed.

"You 're ruining the fun."

Harry started eating the cheesecake, but did not cease in the foot massage. Draco could handle that.

"Mmm." Harry moaned, closing his eyes and sliding the tip of his tongue along his upper lip.

Or maybe he couldn't. What was it with Harry and cheesecake? It was obsessive, and sick. Draco was well aware that cheesecake was Harry's fetish, like hoodies and gloves... _leather _gloves, for Draco. He would bet Harry has a hard-on right now.

Draco lifted up his left foot and pressed it into Harry's groin. Oh, the damn Gryffindor was hard!

"You 're sick. You know that, right?"

The sly grin on Harry's face reminded Draco that he was sick, too. Getting hard just because his boyfriend was wearing a hoodie and leather gloves... well, among other factors, of course.

"I wear the hoodie and the gloves and you buy me cheesecake. We have a perfect relationship," Harry concluded, eating the last piece and half standing to place a soft kiss on Draco's lips. Draco didn't mind, they ate there often and everybody knew they are a couple. Harry sucked on Draco's upper lip, and the blond parted them to deepen the kiss. Harry tasted like strawberry. They separated softly and Harry sat again.

"Are we eating lunch now?" Draco asked plaintively, drinking the rest of his cinnamon tea.

"This _was_ lunch."

"I thought it was dessert."

"No, honey. _You_ are my dessert" Harry said evilly. Draco almost came in his pants. Fuck, he loved that Gryffindor and his damn cheesecake cravings.

"Fine. But... keep the hoodie and the gloves on."

**Fin.**

_**A/N: The rest is up to your dirty mind my dear! *Runs to eat some cheesecake* **_


End file.
